


Inside joke

by AliceHarkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Necromancy, Necromancy Joke, Slightly dark humor, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHarkey/pseuds/AliceHarkey
Summary: Nothing like a little dark humor after an attack on the city, right? Merlin thought so.





	Inside joke

The latest threat to Camelot had been a crazy necromancer that had attempted to sway the people of the city to his side via the raising of dead family members. Merlin had gone about his typical Tuesday and handled the situation with his usual amount of ease, which is to say, after several attempts and a conversation with Kilgarah, which was no help at all, he finally took down the zombie-maker. The incident had led to Merlin reading up on necromancy as a means of being able to fight it better in the future. 

Now, he and his group of friends/not-friends-because-they're-noblemen-and-he-was-not were gathering for some, "together time."

The knights, with Arthur and Merlin included, were gathering equipment from the armory one sunny morning in preparation for training. The men were enjoying the relaxed company before bashing each other with blunt swords, while Lancelot was telling everyone the woes of parenthood. 

"She just gets into everything. I'm so scared to death all the time that she'll hurt herself. Thank goodness that Gwen is home to watch her," Lancelot said exasperated. The group chuckled. They were all so happy for the couple whose baby girl was turning two soon.

Gwaine tossed a sword to Lancelot, who caught it by the hilt, with a teasing grin. 

"That's why I don't settle down," he commented. "Raising a family sounds hard." 

"Not if they're buried close enough," Merlin muttered from the corner attempting to suppress a grin. The armory got real quiet after that, and it took a moment for the others to comprehend what he had said, their mouths ajar at the uncharacteristically dark comment the servant had made. 

"What?" Arthur asked dumbly, turning to face the dark haired man. 

"What?" Was Merlin's reply, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. 

"That was dark," Percival all but whispered from the other side of the room. There was another long pause before, of all people, Lancelot busted into laughter. He and Merlin shared a knowing smile, because of course Lancelot would be the one to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing with the intention of using that joke specifically. Upon request, I am prepared to expand this fic into a full blown story with oodles and oodles of Merthur. I'm taking suggestions for Gwen and Lance's daughter's name, by the way!


End file.
